Causing a Commotion
When Connor is expelled after a violent rage, testing reveals he has Asperger's Syndrome, but The Shep sticks to the expulsion. Anya meets Sav's family, and it doesn't go well. Extended Overview 'Main Plot' The Shep trips over Connor's lamp that he has next to his computer, and gives him a detention. Clare sticks up for Connor by buying everyone in the class a lamp to put on their desk so that Connor can keep his, but The Shep gets angry and gives everyone detentions. Later at detention, Connor is tapping his pencil and Alli keeps telling him to stop, but he won't listen. She gets up and grabs his pencil from him, and he overreacts by spitting on her. Then she calls him a freak and breaks his pencil in half, and drops it on the desk. He gets up and pushes her, and she falls backwards. The Shep kicks Connor out of school despite Mr. Simpson's pleas not to. Clare goes to his house later on and tries to comfort him, and sees that he's having a break down and wants to leave Degrassi. She sees that all his clothes are the same, and she's a little weirded out and asks him why this is the case. He freaks out on her and starts throwing things around, and she leaves. The next day, Clare comes to school not in her private school uniform, for a change. Mr. Simpson tells her that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome, and that it's hard for him to learn social skills and rules. Later she goes to his house and apologizes. The next day, Alli and KC are filming The Shep's "Principal Of The Year" video, with him giving his thank you speech. Clare interrupts and tells The Shep that he should let Connor back into Degrassi. After some arguing, The Shep calls Clare "a little bitch'' and walks out. Luckily, the video camera was still rolling, and they show the whole school this video of THE REAL Shep. Everyone leaves the auditorium and goes on strike outside, chanting "No more Shep!' The Shep wound up getting suspended and went to "sensitivity training" for a few months or so, later coming back as the principal. 'Subplot' Sav and Anya start hanging out again, and Sav wants to win Anya back, but she won't go back with him unless he tells his parents about them dating. He does, and he invites Anya over for dinner. There, Sav's parents tell them that they don't want the two of them dating and that he will be marrying someone one day who's "more like him". Even though Anya tells them she will become a Muslim, they still don't approve of her. Anya gets up and leaves. The next day, Sav tells Anya that he told his parents that he's still going to date Anya no matter what they say. They get back together. Trivia *This episode marks the beginning of Sav and Anya's third official relationship. Link Watch Causing a Commotion Gallery Causing-a-commotion-01.jpg Causing-a-commotion-03.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Episodes